


I won the bet.

by losersoot



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Boys Kissing, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is a little (big) shit, GeorgeNotFound Has Heterochromia Iridum, In Public, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Pet Names, Sapnap and george are bffs, pog - Freeform, they were right in the middle of a school cafeteria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersoot/pseuds/losersoot
Summary: "My best friend over there bet twenty bucks that you wouldn't kiss me, but if you do we can split the money fifty/fifty." George shrugged.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 712





	I won the bet.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy,, yikes.
> 
> (i’ll of course delete this if any of the cc’s Ever say they’re uncomfortable.)

"Sapnap... you've gotta be kidding me. I can't just go up and kiss him!"

George's friend, seemingly not minding the predicament he'd just placed him in, simply smiled and waved a twenty dollar bill in front of George's eyes.

"I bet twenty bucks that he won't kiss you." He smirked. That evil bastard.

George rolled his eyes, standing up from his seat, ignoring the ugly screech it made on the tiles. He shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets and started making his way across the floor of the room they were in.

Immediately spotting the obnoxiously yellow hoodie his target was wearing, George made his way towards the table he was sitting at. As he got nearer he could make out the words one of the younger blonde kid was shouting, something about pigs.

Soon George stood in front of the table, and most of the tables people had their eyes on him. He quickly tapped Dream's shoulder, smiling when the boy turned around and made eye contact with him.

George let out a short breath, resting a hand on his hip while his other gestured towards the snickering boy he had just walked away from.

"My best friend over there bet twenty bucks that you wouldn't kiss me, but if you do we can split the money fifty/fifty." He shrugged. 

Dream stood up, George having to tilt his head upwards to keep eye contact with the boy towering over him. Dream smirked down at him.

"I'd be down for ten bucks. And all I have to do is kiss you? Easy."

Dream sneaks one hand around George's waist and the other around the back of his head. Pulling him forward and bending down to kiss the brunette. George quickly retaliated, swinging an arm over Dream's shoulder and one around the tallers waist.

Dream shortly broke the kiss, throwing a smirk towards Sapnap who had his head buried in his arms.

"Keep the money, hun. And use it to take me on a date."

Throwing George one last smirk, Dream unwinds himself from George and sits back down at his table. 

Feeling plenty smug, George walks back to his original table where Sapnap sits. Head still hidden. 

"Cough it up Snapmap, I won the bet."


End file.
